


I'll follow you into the dark

by Cyn_Writes



Series: SONG FICS [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: First song fic!After May dies, Tony has to comfort Peter.
Relationships: Irondad and Spiderson - Relationship, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: SONG FICS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872211
Kudos: 15





	I'll follow you into the dark

“Hey, kid. How are you doing?” Peter glares at Tony Stark in the doorway to his room. “What do you think? The last person who actually loved me is dead.” He turns his head back to his lap and Tony sits down on the bed next to him. “Do you really think that she’s the only one who loves you?” Peter slowly nods his head. “I know you only need Spider-Man. You don’t have to pretend.” “Pete, I don’t give two shits about Spider-Man. Now, Peter Parker is the one I need. I’m gonna be honest. You’re a superhero. You might die a bit younger than expected. But I’ll be there. Not for Spider-Man. Not for the Avengers. But for Peter Parker. I’ll be right here for whatever happens. Wherever you go. For Peter Parker.” He puts his hand on the boys back and rubs it. “You have gone through more than a 16 year old should. But we’ll always be here for eachother. Okay? I’ll be right behind you. Everywhere. I promise. Even when I’m dead. I’ll follow you. Hell, I’ll even haunt you. But i’ll follow you anywhere and everywhere. Even into the dark.”


End file.
